


Crash

by karamel_dreams



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, And a sprinkle of angst coz i couldn't help myself, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-07 23:09:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13445370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karamel_dreams/pseuds/karamel_dreams
Summary: There's a crash, some fear, a kiss and three little words spoken for the first time.





	Crash

**Author's Note:**

> Never thought I'd write a fluffy human AU at 3:30 am but I guess sleepiness does weird things to me so here's a karamel drabble yayy!

The room is bright, the door left ajar. People come and go, others rushed, jogging past, and others slowly, almost painfully so. Voices flow in and fade out, like a wave crashing into the shore only to back away again, and she's sitting beside him, on one of those uncomfortable chairs that no matter how much you shift and wiggle your body still starts aching after a while. She doesn't want to stand, doesn't want to leave his side, not even for a second, not until he wakes up.

The IV drips into his vein systematically, the monitor counts every beat of his heart, and his breathing is stable. It should be fine, she should be feeling relieved, yet she's so overwhelmingly worried, overflowing with fear and uncertainty. And she is shocked too. One minute they were talking on the phone, arguing about their dinner choices -Kara craving pot stickers while Mon-El was in the mood for pizza- and the next she heard a crash and his voice got lost. And now she can't get that haunting sound out of her head, can't forget her hopelessness when she called his name a dozen times and he didn't reply once.

Kara is holding Mon-El's hand, occasionally squeezing to feel his pulse against her palm. It's only been a few hours since he was moved in the room, unconscious and bruised all over, and Kara knows he could take the whole day until he's ready to open his eyes, but she can't wait. She wants to see those grey clouds he holds in his gaze, she wants to hear his voice, and then she'll be able to breathe again. For now she's only sucking in air out of pure need, but her chest is tight, almost shattering her ribs just like the crash did Mon-El's.

She hears a soft groan, a quiet but pained whine, and the next thing she knows there's a storm flooding her vision. She stands off the chair to sit on his bed, her thigh touching his to tame her growing need for physical contact, and her hand is still holding his. 

"Hi," he rasps out. A tiny, uncomfortable smile lifts Mon-El's lips and it makes Kara nearly tear up. 

"You scared me," she says, bending down to cover his smile with a gentle kiss. His lips are dry and tattered against her own and when she pulls away she lingers for a long moment. With eyelids fallen, she tries to savor the feeling, the warmth of his skin and the sweetness of his kiss.

"I'm sorry," Mon-El apologizes, lifting a thumb to brush along Kara's cheek. He can see the worry on her face, the unease in her spasmodic movements, and he tries to sooth her. "I'm totally fine though," he adds, offering another smile to appear more convincing.

Kara nods. She can't master up a smile to match his own but she relaxes considerably. And then she speaks, uttering words she's never said before but cannot hold in now. "I love you," she tells him and awaits his reaction.

Mon-El's eyes soften at the words but he doesn't need to say it back. His heart is racing and they can both hear it from the monitor. It makes Kara laugh and her face brighten up. And Mon-El absolutely loves ~~it~~ _her_. 

**Author's Note:**

> You could leave a kudos if you wanted...and a comment too maybe...idk


End file.
